


Tron

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Tron (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by noisystar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ames

 

 

The dark world of computerized life lay dormant around them. Beneath the pressure of its yet undecided fate, Kevin Flynn stared into the de-saturated eyes of a program, interpreting any sort of reaction that might be emitted. 

"You know of the User, Alan-One?" Tron spoke earnestly.

"Yeah, I do," Kevin replied; his deciphering expression peeled over Tron's openly-displayed amazement. The crease at Kevin's brow was a physical manifestation of his caution. He was unsure what to gather from Tron's outward expression: there was an unsettling sort of admiration in those dark eyes. So much so, in fact, that all attention was drawn away from the vibrant blue circuitry of his body, and absorbed solely into those deeply entrancing pupils, the kind that keep one endlessly searching. In a sudden course of realization, Kevin noticed too much silence had passed. "He's a friend of mine." The term was used loosely for a number of reasons spawned from their convoluted past. And yet, Kevin felt almost as if the situation was not suited to be referring to Alan as if he was not present, for his presence was in the familiarity of Tron's face. 

Tron finally seemed to accept the fact that he was in the company of a bona fide User. Kevin had found it profoundly odd that the program had wished for isolation immediately upon receiving this news; and here they were. It was like a dream come true for Tron, or something like that. Kevin couldn't very well differentiate the feeling from his own experience--being in this very world was something of a dream come true for him. Initially, it had been a dream, or at least he thought it had been. Stumbling into Alan, who wasn't really Alan, but a program created by him, was something of a comfort in this exotic, yet strangely cozy world. There was something exceedingly nice about having an Alan that had no recollection of Alan's past. 

"What is he like?" Kevin found Tron's question to be expected. After all, who didn't wonder what God was like? Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch.

"He's, uh... he's like you," Kevin fumbled, not exactly enjoying the subject. Quite honestly, Kevin was grateful for the differences between Alan and Tron. This moment was strange; within the battle against the tyrannical MCP, it was oddly-placed and peaceful. Kevin understood Tron's strong curiosity, he supposed, but there were other priorities. "Anyway, shouldn't we get back to... y'know, this whole MCP thing?" He leaned in, giving Tron a `look.'

"Yes..." Tron admitted, albeit with a suspicious reluctance. That wild exuberance still danced in his eyes, and as much as Kevin would have liked to stop staring, he couldn't. Tron's benevolence towards Kevin was a pleasant sensation, coming from what Kevin perceived to be Alan's face. It was a demeanor Alan had not used with him ever since Lora. Kevin, being the kid who refused to grow up that he was, had never quite out grown anything experimental. Perhaps that was why Lora had broken up with him. Perhaps that was why he had always felt a questionable tension between himself and Alan. Perhaps that was why he found Tron's ignorance so agreeable. And, perhaps, that was why he found his hand grabbing Tron by the back of the head, pulling him forward, and driving his lips against his own; despite the lack of color, there was no lost passion, or taste. As expected, (and the thought made Kevin frivolous,) Tron complied. Although his eyes were squeezed shut, Kevin knew of Tron's surprise through his engaged mouth. Kevin's boyish appeal sparkled through the kiss, curling the corners of his mouth and the tips of his fingers however passionately he was involved, and his vacant hand stood still in the quavering vivacity that all but radiated exclusively at Kevin's lips. Before it ended, (and it felt ten times longer than it actually was,) Kevin advanced his tongue and scarcely traced it along Tron's bottom lip. And then it was over, and they were two separate beings again, and the kiss had suddenly become ten times shorter than it should have been.

Now Tron's eyes were still just as enraptured, but had been ostracized to the size of pin balls. Kevin almost laughed: but before he could crack the beginnings of a smile, the malevolent program Sark had announced his presence with a vicious attempt to wreck the Solar Sailer, and all was brought back to priority, and Kevin and Tron had reunited their worlds with Yori, returning to risking their lives for the sake of the programs. 

 


End file.
